


Soulmates

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Biting, Blood Angel Sigismund, F/M, Kerryann (OFC) AU, Love, Mates, Sigismund AU, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: We are in an Alternative Universe, where Sigismund is the First Captain of the Blood Angels legion. Sanguinius, aware of the genetic defect of his sons, tries to delay the inevitable. By creating a "mates" program.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanguinius was worried. He knew his legion, and his captains needed release. A few years ago, he had begun a program of pairing, giving mates to his most senior officers, hoping the practice would go down the ranks. Every officer had responded well, be they engaged in long-term relationships like Azkaellon, or Raldoron, or even accumulating affairs like Amit was doing.  
Sanguinius' worry was something else. Sigismund, his Terran First Captain, was still alone, and it began to bear on him. He was more and more prone to fits of anger in battle, always on the verge of exploding and losing all control on his actions. He had tried to pair him with officers and battle brothers alike, but it never went past friendship. He even tried to pair him with the human serfs of the legion, but to no avail.  


Sanguinius was beginning to despair, fearing he would sooner or later lose his best officer.  
One day, he decided to talk to Horus about that, knowing he had launched the same program in his own legion. He went to his brother's private quarters, knocking on the door.  
“Get in!' Horus' voice was strong.  
“Sangunius? You look bothered. Come here, take a seat. Tell me, what is bothering you?  
– Sigismund.  
– Oh. He's still alone then.  
– Yes... I've tried everything with him Horus, EVERYTHING!' Sanguinius' wings flapped at  
these words.  
– Tell me, how far have you gone?  
– I've tried to introduce him to some human serfs...  
– And still nothing?  
– No...  
– Well... Were these people all male?  
– Yes, why?  
– Have you considered the fact he could... not like males?  
– No, never... How do you know that brother?  
– Well, I've discovered it the hard way, when I saw Ezekyle with one of our female bridge  
officers... You should try to introduce him to a woman.  
– Soooo... We could... love women?  
– Oh yes. Try that, and tell me how it goes. He could even meet Ezekyle, to... get some  
advice...' Horus gave a crooked smile at that. 'Do you want to know exactly how I found out  
for Ezekyle?  
– Weeell, as it seems you're dying to tell me, go on...  
– This day, the bridge was unusually quiet, I could hear that even behind the closed doors. So I came closer and tried to open them, but they were locked. Can you imagine I had to override my own doors? Anyways, when I got in my dear First Captain was... engaged with a woman... They were doing it on my command throne! Can you imagine that? She was kneeling on the throne, holding the back of it, while he was pouding her from behind! I would never have thought a human could bear that. And she was asking for more!  
– Eeeewww... did you let them finish?  
– Of course... I even watched them. It's... very interesting. But,' and Horus rose a finger. 'never try to spy on Sigismund. He might be your First Captain, but I think I know him enough to know he won't like it. You will have to find a strong woman, who's not easily frightened.”  
Horus looked intently at Sanguinius for a while, his smile growing wider by the moment.  
“Oooohhh you, you have an idea!  
– Maybe... I have a young artificer that could be a good mate for him.  
– Then what are you still doing here??? Go!”  
Horus ushered his brother to the door, sending him back on his ship.  


Once back, Sanguinius called Sigismund. The First Captain stormed the doors of his lord's quarters, as usual, but a gesture from Sanguinius made him stop dead.  
“Sigismund. You're worrying me. You know I have tried to find a mate for you, but to no avail.  
– I don't need a mate, and I don't have much affinities for the men you introduced me to, my  
Lord.  
– Oh yes you need a mate Sigismund. You are growing ever more unstable. And I need you to lead the legion.  
– I am fine Lord.  
– No. So I decided to change tactics.  
– A date? Once again? With respect my Lord Sangunius, it's deemed to fail. Once again...  
– Maybe not this time... Allow me this last date Sigismund, please...”  
Sigismund bowed his head, while Sanguinius signalled his honor guard to bring his guest in, telling Sigismund to raise his head.  
He did as ordered, only to face a woman. She was tall for a human, and she seemed to be from Terran stock, just like him. She had long brown hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.  
She was wearing the outfit of an artificer and he noticed the tattoo of the legion on her right arm. She had a severe, but pretty face and she looked at him in the eyes, without fear on her face. He took a good look at her and noticed her outfit did not hide her curves. He guessed she would be around thirty years old, and she was healthy. He found himself smiling dumbly and tried to regain his composure when he saw she noticed it and disapproval crossed her lips. He shifted uneasily,  
strange sensations flooding his body.  
“Kerryann, do you know why I asked you to come here?  
– Not really Lord Sanguinius. Even though I suspect it has something to do with the First  
Captain...' her voice was low, deep for a lady and a bit raucous as well. He was already liking her voice.  
– Yes, it has indeed. Did you know I created a program for my officers to help them find a mate?  
– Huh, that's why some of the suits that come to my workshop are covered with sperm?”  
Sanguinius coughed and Sigismund opened his eyes wide.  
“Yes...  
– So, what do you want from me Lord Sanguinius?  
– I would like you to go on a date with the First Captain, as all his previous dates have failed. You're the first woman I have thought of for him.  
– Will I have to... lay down with him?' it was the first time her voice faltered, and Sigismund felt an almost irrepressible desire to reassure her, but he was not yet allowed to speak.  
– No, of course not, if you don't want to. I only ask you to use one of the leisure rooms of the ship, and dine with him. Just that. And if, as I already suspect from seeing you both, it goes along well, you can do whatever you want. You can have the relationship you want. Do you agree on that?  
– Well, why not? The First Captain looks like a decent man...  
– Sigismund? Where do you want to bring her?  
– She's an artificer, so I would like to use one of the rooms with glass panels. I'd like to show her the stars...  
– Alright, I will have dinner for two brought in the first room of the main bridge. You may go now.”  
Sigismund walked up to her, offering her his arm. She graciously took it and let him lead her where he wanted.  


The room he had chosen was quite far away, so he took the first pneutrain that was going this way.  
He finally brought her in a huge room with glass panels. He led her in front of the biggest panel and began to show her the stars, naming them. He had a deep, raucous voice, and she felt curiously warm with him. She tried to remove her arm to take a better look at the stars, but she quickly put it back on him, even though he was wearing his armor, she wanted to touch him. Once done, he gestured her to a couch and helped her sit. He looked at her for a while, unable to prevent the stupid grin he felt was creeping across his face. She cocked her head to the side, and finally smiled. The gesture made her younger by a few years, and he gave her a real smile too, feeling he wanted to do his best to have her as a mate.  
"Soooo... you're an artificer?  
\- Yes lord.' She looked intently at his left shoulder pad. 'Oh. So... you deemed it fit then?  
\- What?  
\- Your shoulder pad... I... fixed it... And painted it myself...  
\- It was you? It's... beautiful, thank you.  
\- You're welcome lord..."  
They stood in awkward silence until the servitor came with the food. There was red meat, bread, fruits, water and wine. He went for the wine, intend on serving her, but she covered her glass. He looked hurt, so she explained it was not against him, it was just because she did not like wine.  
"Most artificers drink a lot you know?  
\- Oh yes. I'm tired of having to clean up the mess they make with your battle gear...  
\- Is it that bad?  
\- Worse..."  
They began to eat and he tried his best to look dignified, while it seemed to be natural for her. She did not even seem to eat, but she emptied her plate as he was staring, chewing his meat absently.  
She noticed it, and laughed.  
"Eat! It will be cold!"  
He grunted lightly and emptied his plate, pouring her water. She accepted it with a graceful nod and she nursed her drink.  
"Kerryann?  
– Yes?  
– Are you from Terra? You don't look like a Baalite.  
– In a sense, yes. And you?  
– Yes. I was born on Terra. And what do you mean by 'in a sense'?  
– My parents are from Terra, but I was born on the ship. I've never seen it.  
– Oh I see...  
– Tell me, where do you come from?  
– Ionus plateau, south east of Europa.  
– Oh? My parents are both from Europa. They called it Franc.  
– Were they rich?  
– Pardon?  
– I mean, Europa is wealthy...  
– Oh, I get it now lord-  
– Sigismund. Don't call me 'lord'. Please...  
– Alright... Sigismund... Yes, my father was. He left Terra with my mother, who was his nurse.  
– Was he sick?  
– Oh, no! I said nurse as companion, serf, handmaiden, but without the slavery side. She was not from a noble family so they had to flee. They got married here, and I was born on this very ship.  
– What was he doing?  
– He was a merchant. Many of your latest civilian ships are his.  
– I... didn't know that... But you, how did you end up as an artificer?  
– I was good at fixing things, aaaand... it seems the suits' and weapons' machine spirits are liking me...  
– That's... the nicest explanation I've ever heard."  
They spent a good part of the evening talking and she warmed to him. He was very handsome, and nice. He was a bit of an oaf, but she liked it. No wonder his other dates had failed, he seemed to be more interested by women.  
She crept closer to him, until he noticed it and told her frankly to lean on him if she wanted to. She obeyed, trying to find a comfortable pose, in vain. He noticed it and rose, taking her hand.  
"Does my armor bother you?  
– Yes, it's a bit... hard...  
– Would you accept to come to my quarters, so I could change for more suitable clothes?  
– Well, does it mean I will have to...  
– Oh no! You don't have to lay down with me. Not if you don't want to... Do you accept my offer then?  
– Yes."  


He helped her on her feet and brought her to his quarters. He began to remove the pieces of his armor as she turned away, allowing him some privacy.  
“So, tell me more about you, artificer...’ she turned back to him, seeing he was wearing a white toga. She had already seen armorless marines, but he cut an impressive figure, even for an Astartes.  
She tried not to stare too much, but it was hard, he was a fine specimen.  
“What do you want to know?  
– Everything... How old were you when you began to work as an artificer?  
– I think I was fifteen. So I've spent half my life working with armor and weapons...  
– Are you not tired of it?  
– No, not really. I like my job. But tell me, I know you Blood Angels are encouraged by your Primarch to pick a side activity. What did you chose?  
– I... am not that gifted with my hands... I always have to work hard, when it comes easily to my brothers... I'm painting. It's the easiest thing I could pick...  
– Can I... see? Please?  
– It's not good. I... don't want you to laugh, and leave.  
– I won't. Promise.  
– Well...”  
He brought her in a corner of his place, where a few easels were standing. The canvasses were covered in various landscapes. Even though the proportions were a bit off, he had a good eye for colors, and she told him.  
“I know it's bad...  
– No, it's not bad. I love the way you use colors, but yes, the proportions are a bit strange.  
– I will have to get better...  
– I know you will improve Sigismund...' she did not know why she had said that, she did not even know if she, or him for the matter, wanted to keep on seeing each other.  
– I don't know...”  
He seemed a bit sad and she put her hand on his wrist. He did not move, instead he took a look at her. She had a kindness in her eyes he had not seen before, and he could not resist the urge to kiss her on the lips. He backed off quickly, afraid he had made some mistake, but she didn't move, still looking at him.  
“I'm sorry... I... I don't know what happened...  
– Don't worry, everything is fine Sigismund...  
– Your lips are soft you know?  
– Oh? No one ever told me that before... Yours are soft too... Well, I think... I didn't have enough time to... feel them properly...”  
She slightly opened her mouth, inviting him to kiss her again. He growled softly, lowering himself to kiss her better. She moaned against his lips and his temper rose to the fore. He picked her from the ground, pressing her back against the nearest wall as he kept on growling. He did not even seem aware he was doing that and she smiled at him. He had a feral look in his blue eyes and her heart beat faster at that, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck, before her hands began to gently worry his short blonde hair. He growled louder at that, baring his fangs. He had short, cute fangs and she wondered how it would feel if he were to bite her. He kissed her once more and she gave back, moaning gently as his soft lips and tongue played with her. She felt one of his fangs hit her lower lip and she moaned harder, making him stop dead.  
“I'm sorry, did I hurt you?  
– Hhnnn... no...  
– Can I kiss you again? To... heal you?  
– No need to heal me Sigismund. But I would be disappointed if you stopped kissing me  
though...”  
He kissed her once more, bringing her to his cot. He laid her down, joining her.  
“Can I?”  


She pulled him close, still kissing him. He was still growling softly and she let her hands shyly wander over his body. He screamed softly at that, looking at her intently.  
“Ooooh I think I know what my brothers feel now... Please... keep on...  
– Tell me, what do you feel?  
– I... I love your hands on me, I feel... hot... and... I... I want you to touch me... I want to touch you too...”  
He got rid of his toga, standing naked in front of her, his hands going for her clothes. He undressed her too, revealing her body. She had a pale, alabaster-like skin that seemed soft to the touch. She took a look at him as well. Like many of the Blood Angels, he was shaving his body clean, but unlike his brothers, he had almost no tattoo, only a single trail of red tears running along his belly and waist. Her hand began to trace it as he explained to her it represented every enemy warlord he had slain. Her hands kept on exploring his body, eliciting moans of undisguised pleasure from him as he began to give back to her, his hands finally reaching her skin. Soon it was not enough and he began to kiss her whole body, starting on her lips. He went down on her neck, his tongue licking her too as she arched under his touch, pleading for more. He kept on kissing and licking her, reaching her breasts, making her scream as he began to lick and suck her nipples, before going back to her lips. He was kissing her deeply, before gently nibbling at her lips and tongue, making her scream in pleasure.  
“So, do you like it?  
– Oooohhh yeees.. Keep on...”  
He ran his fangs along her neck, kissing her, feeling her blood pulse under his lips as he began to softly bite her, careful not to break the skin. She screamed her pleasure, running her hands in his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as she begged him not to stop. She felt him smile against her as he began to trail down her breasts, kissing them once more, nibbling at her nipples, making her scream once more.  
“Sooooo, you seem to like it...  
– Hhhhnnn yeees... Sigismund it's so good... please...  
– And I love your taste... I could taste you all night long...  
– Please...”  
He let his fangs trace her sensitive nipples, nibbling them softly, kissing them softly to soothe the tender skin here, before going back to her neck. He let his fangs trace the path of her carotid artery, nibbling the skin there too, before taking her mouth, breaking the skin lightly, his tongue tasting her blood. He moaned harshly, his hands trembling as his fangs went down again. He buried his face between her breasts, his hands softly kneading her hips as his lips kissed her.  
“Ooohhh ooh yess... I want you now... I'm so hard it hurts! Blood of Sanguinius I want you!!!  
– Want you too... First Captain...”  
He screamed at these words, going down on her, his weight pressing her on the bed as his cock touched her skin for the first time, making him twitch and moan.  
“Terra alive! Hhhgnnn it's so soft! More!!! I-I need to...”  
He was shaking as her hands trailed down his belly. She gasped and opened her eyes wide when she touched his cock, he was big here. She lowered her eyes and looked at him. He was a good ten inches, maybe a bit more, and close to three inches thick. She had trouble holding him and she bit her lip as he began to thrust his hips.  
“Terra oooh yesss!!! Is that making love?  
– N-no... No it's not! Oooh Sigismund you're so soft here...  
– What is it then? Hhhnnn please!  
– Hhhn let me do...”  


She kept him in hand, moving her hips towards him. She felt desire throb in her belly, the need of him overpowering. She had never felt that for any other man before, but he was no man. She kept on guiding him over her private parts, breathing faster with the anticipation of how he would feel in her. She made him tease her lower lips, eliciting a pained moan and a spasm from the First Captain.  
She breathed deeply, trying to relax as she took him in. She screamed as he got in, his huge tip stretching her almost painfully. She moved her hips in circles, getting him slowly in, the feeling of such a big and hard cock utterly new for her. The deeper he went, the harder he was moaning, and her resolve began to fray. She took him almost full and he screamed, unable to move.  
“Oooohhhhh Throne it's so good!!! You're so soft inside!!  
– Hhhhnnn you're so BIG!!! Oooh Sigismund please!!! Be soft!!”  
He stayed unmoving, his cock sheathed in her wet folds, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Is that love?' his voice was broken, pleading.  
– Hhhnn... No...  
– Then, what is love?  
– You... you'll need to move... thrust your hips...' he began to pull back at these words, but she stopped him. 'No... thrust... in me Sigismund... Like you are now... AAAAAHHH!!! Be soft please, you're so... big!!!”  
He began to thrust softly, hesitantly, making her moan. He knew from his brothers' tales that these noises were noises of pleasure and he kept on, progressively gaining confidence. She spread her legs more, begging him to go deeper and he pushed the last two inches in her, making her shriek in pleasure as her fingers dug in his back.  
“Keep on... moving aaaahhh yeees!!! Like this!”  
He began to shake as his own pleasure mounted.  
“Ooooohhhh I... it's going to come out!!! Oooohhhh yes I feel it in my cock!!! Kerryann YEEEESSS!!! AAAH yeees it's coming out!!!”  
He kept on thrusting, his hips moving faster until he stopped dead, his cock twitching as he came, emptying himself in her, still thrusting as she came too, screaming. He put a finger on her lips, silencing her until her pleasure subsided.  
He stayed in her, panting, his hand tracing the contours of her face as he smiled to her.  
“Oooh love... It's even better than what my brothers described... Did I hurt you?  
– Mmmmnnnoooo...  
– I've always seen my brothers leaving the room after... that... Do you want to leave?  
– I want to stay... if you allow me to...  
– Really? I want you to stay... I want you... again, and again, and again... I want you... love...”  
He held her close, kissing her softly.  
“Thank you...  
– For what?  
– That... Showing me... love, showing me... I could be... like the others...”  
He kept her against his skin, cradling her softly until he began to stir again. He moaned, stretching.  
“I want you... once more... Why? Why does it have to hurt so much?  
– Hush... Come here...  
– No... you come.”  


He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him.  
“You know, my brothers described me what they were doing during love. With many details... And I want to try some of these things with you... I want to try everything with you... love...”  
He let his hands run on her as she straddled him, her fingers tracing every tattooed drop on his belly, making him shiver.  
“Can I?”  
He took himself in hand, trying to find her entrance. She helped him by moving her hips in the right position, allowing him to penetrate her with a scream.  
“Ooooh Terra it's so good!”  
He grabbed her hips, making her move on him, before stopping.  
“Hhhnnn why do you stop Sigismund?  
– It... it's not right...  
– Tell me...  
– That... I feel like... I'm using you... Come here...”  
He pulled her close to him, hugging her close to him as he began to thrust his hips once more, moaning softly.  
“Now it's... better... now it's... love... for real...”  
She clung to him as well, making him shiver.  
“Yes... yes, like this... Please hold me... show me... you want...”  
She held on to him, feeling warm in his arms. She sighed softly, her hands beginning to map his muscles, her lips kissing his scarred, hairless skin. He screamed at that, shaking and begging her not to stop. She could not have stopped, his skin was so soft she wanted to touch it forever. He wasn't fully in her this time, but the angle of her hips tightened her, making him moan almost in pain as her walls pressed his length. She was squealing softly every time she felt him move and he smiled, happy to give her pleasure. He ran his hands along her back, feeling taut muscles under his fingers, making her moan.  
"Sigismund... please... hold me... close, so close...  
– Hhhhnnn yes... As you... want... love...”  
He held her close to him, her head on his human heart. He bit his lip to hold his scream back, he wanted to hear all the noises she was making. He wanted to learn them, learn what she liked most, learn how good love was.  
He kept on touching her, learning her curves. He regretted her being so small, he could not kiss her in many positions. He wondered if there was a position that could allow him to kiss her and he resolved to ask her later. He began to moan as her smell changed, love pheromones seeping from her and dizzying him. He growled some more, holding her closer as his thrusts became sharper, release building for a second time as he felt her tighten around his shaft. She was moaning harder too, the mere feeling of him sending her on edge. She whispered how good he was and he could not hold his scream back, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave as he impaled her, releasing himself as deep as he could, holding her as she came too, shivering in his arms, her nails digging in his skin, his name on her lips. He pulled back immediately this time, taking her in his arms to kiss her. She gave back and moaned softly when she felt his fangs bite her softly.  
"Sigismund... I love when you do that... with your fangs...  
– Really?  
– Oh yes... It's soft, and...  
– You are soft...  
– You too you know?  
– No, I... can't be... I'm scarred...  
– You are soft, I... I love to touch you...  
– Me too... I... never thought something could be that soft...  
– And it's all yours...  
– Oh yes... You are mine... are you?  
– I am. I... want you too...  
– So, you... want to be... my mate?  
– I... would like to... if you want of me...  
– Oh yes I want you as my mate. I want everyone to know. I don't want... to be like some of my brothers...  
– Why?  
– They... they fuck all around like animals in heat. I only want you... But... do you want me too? Or do you already have a mate?  
– I have no one, except you Sigismund...  
– My Lord Sanguinius wouldn't have been uncareful in his choice... He knows I'm suffering from being alone... Do you really want to be my mate?  
– Yes, yes my First Captain. I want to be your mate.”  
He cried at her words, smiling as she kissed him, nibbling his lips much like he was doing, making him laugh through his tears. She was crying too, hugging him close.  


He kept her like this, still marvelling at the fact he finally had a mate. He knew he would have to act officially, but he would never let her go back in the hell the artificers' workshops were. He would not consider her as a prize, he wanted to share everything with his mate. It was sudden, and unexpected, but he knew, deep inside of him, that he was in love with her, and that she was loving him too.  
He tenderly wiped her tears away, making her hold him closer still. He shivered and she shot him a quizzical glance.  
“It's just... I'm not used to it, and... you're soft. I love it. And I will never grow accustomed to it...  
– How so?  
– Your skin... I... don't want to get used to how soft it is. I always want... to be surprised by your softness... love...”  
She smiled against his skin, making him laugh.  
“Are you tired?  
– A bit, yes.  
– Oh, sorry... I should have thought...  
– Don't worry Sigismund, it's alright... I love to be tired like this. And you? Are you tired as well?  
– Yes... I have to confess, I'm tired...  
– Can I sleep with you? Like this?  
– I wouldn't have let you go... Good night... love... sleep well...  
– Good night my Sigismund, sleep well too my beloved mate...”  
He kissed her, softly, without his fangs as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a start, waking him up in the process.  
“Where am I?  
Hush love...' he held her close, reassuring her. 'You are in my quarters. Don't you remember?  
\- Sigismund? Yes... yes I remember now. I... wanted to apologize...  
\- Why? You... want to leave? You... don't want me as a mate anymore?  
\- NO! I... just wanted to apologize for... yesterday... You're the First Captain, and I should have shown you more respect. My father would be so disappointed upon my behavior...  
\- I wanted to apologize too... Maybe I should have waited too... But you were too... please... stay... and no need to apologize. You are my mate, not my subordinate, so treat me like you would treat your lover.”

He hugged her closer, stroking her back, soothing her down. She nestled closer to him, breathing his scent. He was smelling of warm sand and she smiled.  
“Would you mind if I requested an audience with your father, to explain the situation to him?  
\- No, not really. But be careful, he is... very haughty. Condescending even. You don't come from a noble family, don't you?  
\- No...' he sighed.  
\- I thought so. But don't worry, I don't care. My father will, though. And he will make you feel how 'inferior' you are, First Captain or not.  
\- And my Lord Sanguinius lets it go?  
\- It seems so, yes. He brought seventy heavy transports, able to rival this ship in speed... Lord Sanguinius needs these ships, so he gives my father some leeway.  
\- Oh, I know the man then. I have been introduced to him when he joined us. He is an arrogant bastard...' he stopped in his tracks. 'Sorry love...  
\- Don't worry. He actually is an arrogant bastard, you're right.  
\- You seem more like your mother.  
\- Yes indeed. But I don't look like either of my parents...  
\- I don't care. You are beautiful.  
\- You are too, Sigismund, you know?"  
He kissed her, for he was lacking words. She smiled against his lips.  
"I think I'm in love with you my First Captain...  
\- So am I... love...  
\- Hold me please... Touch me..."

He let out a howl at that, as if she was giving him validation of their relationship.  
His hands began to hungrily explore her body, his fingers digging in her skin, leaving red trails in their wake as she moaned in pleasure. She let her nails claw at his soft skin, a shivering scream escaping his lips as she pulled him on top of her.  
"I... I want to kiss you... during love... How... hhhhhnnn how can I do?  
\- Mmmmmhhh sit... on the bed... your back against the wall...  
\- How will it help?  
\- I will show you... my First Captain...”  
He did as she asked, seating himself against the wall as she clambered between his legs, smiling as she let his already hard cock stroke her. He screamed at that, as she rose on her knees to kiss him on the lips, biting him softly. He smiled against her kiss, holding her close. He felt her breasts pressing on his chest, then her whole body as he hugged her. She broke the kiss, asking him to let her do. She lowered herself on her heels, smiling as she took Sigismund's cock in her hands. She softly stroked it, warming him in her hands. She then climbed on his lap, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head against him. He growled softly as he took himself in hand, penetrating her like this. She squealed softly, her arms holding him tighter. She managed to take him full in one go, arching her back and spreading her legs to accommodate him as she pulled him for a kiss.  
“You see? Now we can kiss as much as we want...  
\- Oooohhh love... Yes... yes, it's good like this...”  
He stayed unmoving, still kissing her. She bit his lip playfully and he gave back, making her laugh. He suddenly blushed, breaking their kiss.  
“Darling? What's wrong?  
\- I... I don't know... how I can love you! Like this... I don't know... what to do... My brothers... they were always boasting at... how easy it was. But it's one of the hardest things I have ever done!  
\- They say it's easy, because they're not making love. They just have sex. I... have been like this... once... but it was not me... Now I want to take care of... you...  
\- So do I! But please... help me...  
\- Hold me... and move your hips, as soft as you want...”  
He held her close as he began to thrust his hips slowly. He looked at her, trying to find the smallest hint of something he was doing wrong.  
“Like this? Am I doing it right love?  
\- Hhhhmmmmm yeeeess darling... It's perfect...”  
He silenced her with a kiss, moaning as he realized he could finally do both the things he wanted. He hugged her brutally, pressing her on his chest, stroking her back, shivering. He was making inarticulate sounds as he thrusted his hips, his cock invading her, making her moan in pleasure. She held the First Captain close as well, drowning in his soft skin, her hips moving on their own, pleasure building in her belly. She was breathing hard already, and her arms clenched around him as she came a first time, her teeth sinking in his skin. He howled at that, smiling at her, happy she played with him like this. He kept her in his arms until her pleasure subsided, his hips still burying his cock in her. She held her lover close, whimpering against his skin as he kept on loving her. She traced his muscles, kissing them before raising her head. He kissed her on the lips, his fangs getting into the game as he began to softly bite her. She moaned, hugging him closer. He broke the kiss and swallowed hard as he felt his own release build. She felt it too, his cock hardening some more, his body tensing. She was loving the sight too much and she felt she would come a second time if he kept on like this. He groaned softly now, feeling the weight of his body disappear as his own pleasure mounted. He was loving this sensation, he had never felt so free and in peace in his entire life. She was able to make him forgive for a time that he was not a human anymore. All his tensions were fading, leaving only an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. He howled as he felt himself get even closer, his hands holding her hard. He bit his lips when he came, his fangs drawing blood as he let himself go, his release shooting in her deepest parts as he impaled her on his twitching cock, making her scream and shiver as she came a second time.  
He laid down on the bed, pulling back in the process as he kept her close to his heart.  
“Oooh love... It was so good... How do you do to make it so good, and even better every time?  
\- I... I don't know... maybe it's you... who make it better every time... maybe it's because... I love you Sigismund?  
\- Soooo... it might be love, that makes it feel so good? It's because I love you too Kerryann?  
\- Yes...   
\- And... will it be better still, in time?  
\- Yes. Yes it will.  
\- My love...”  
He kissed her gently on the lips, making her smile as she put her arms around his neck. She made the kiss last, before cupping his cheeks gently, running her fingers on his face.  
“You are beautiful Sigismund, you know?  
\- Really?  
\- Yes...  
\- You are beautiful too, love...”  
He ran his hand on his face, leaving the bed as he told her he had to shave. She smiled, wrapping herself in the blanket as she was suddenly cold.  
He came back smiling, and she kept the blanket close, playfully sticking her tongue out.  
He jumped on her, laughing as he picked the blanket from her fingers, making her squeal. She held on to the blanket as he tried to pry it from her fingers. They were both laughing and she squealed when he tickled her, making her release the blanket. He teased her by waving the blanket in front of her, before getting back to bed, wrapping them both in the blanket. She nestled against him, making his heart swell.  
“Love, I... I want to meet your father.  
\- But... he will treat you bad!  
\- I will make him come here.  
\- No... please, don't...  
\- Why?  
\- He will treat you bad, and... I don't want to lose you because of that!  
\- It won't happen love, don't worry. I told you I already knew him.  
\- And yet... I'm afraid...  
\- Hush no... I love you. Come, come here... Let me call him. We will make it with my rules. And I won't let him disrespect you. You're an important person now, you know?  
\- Oh?  
\- Yes. You are my love. Which means that disrespecting you, speaking bad to you or anything else, is doing these things to me. And no one disrespects me without facing consequences. And your father is no exception. He will never speak bad to you anymore love, do you believe me?  
\- I want to...  
\- I promise you love... Come here...”  
He held her close, rocking her gently as he grabbed his vox, ordering his lover's father to come in his quarters, under guard. He also asked his guard to warn him five minutes before their arrival.  
He kept on cradling her, rocking her softly against him, kissing her.  
“Hush, hush now love, everything will be alright... I love you, and your father won't make me change my mind. You're not like him, and it's everything I want, everything I need... I want you love, do you believe me?  
\- I do, but I'm still afraid...  
\- Hush... once your father has left, I will bring you to my Lord Sanguinius. Then it will be official. After that, no one will be able to deny it. And no one will ever have any right to tell anything about us.”  
He kept on rocking her until he got a message from his guard. He rose and dressed himself, before doing the same for his lover.

The guard opened the door, pushing her father in the room. He did not kneel, and threw a murderous gaze at his daughter.  
“What have you done this time? You already dishonored us by leaving our family for the 'life' you chose.” his voice was dripping with scorn and disdain. “And now the First Captain has made me come here. What have you done???”  
She recoiled, almost hiding behind Sigismund. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, reassuring her.  
“She did nothing wrong.  
\- Hm. I wasn't speaking to you First Captain. My daughter can answer by herself. Answer me Kerryan, what have you done???  
\- Nothing wrong, papa.” her voice was shaking. “I did nothing wrong...  
\- Oh, you must have done something. Otherwise I would not have been requested to come here. You have already shamed me, now I risk losing my contract with the legion!  
\- Stop.' Sigismund's voice was firm. 'She did nothing wrong.  
\- Oh, she will be working for you? If she does so, she will lose any right she could have had over the family's fleet.” he looked at his daughter. “Look at you! You look like a scum, and what is this tattoo? You're branded like an animal! Your mother was not a noble, but at least she had some grace!  
\- Don't insult her.' Sigismund's voice had grown cold and menacing.  
\- She's my daughter!  
\- And she is my mate sir. Disrespecting her is like disrespecting me. And I don't take it very lightly. So watch your words.  
\- Your... mate??? You mean this degenerate program Lord Sanguinius created? And you dragged my daughter in that???  
\- I love her. It is my Lord Sanguinius who introduced each other. Do you dare contesting my Lord's decisions?  
\- She might be a half-blood, but she deserves better than you! I had never heard you speak before, but now I know. And I don't agree. There is no way I am giving you my daughter!  
\- You don't have a choice. She loves me too.” he said with more confidence than he really felt. He kept his gaze on his lover's father, before dismissing him.  
The guard escorted him out of the room and he took her in his arms, bringing her on the bed. He undressed her slowly, while her hands explored his body, trying to get under his toga. She finally found the tie and pulled it, letting the fabric fall on the ground. She bit her lip at the sight of his body, his pale skin covered with scars, heavy muscles rolling under the skin. She nestled against him, her fingers exploring his scars, her eyes looking for any reaction of pain or unease. He twitched slightly, and she stopped, looking at him intently.  
“Did... did I hurt you?  
\- Oh no love, don't worry. It's just that... no one save for apothecaries ever touched my scars...  
\- They're soft, you know?  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. I... I like to touch them. Can I?”  
He nodded as she put her hands back on him, smiling as she let her fingers trace his scars. He was shivering, but not from pain as far as she could tell. She smiled and stroked each scar, until he moaned, his fists balling. She kissed him softly, stroking his skin to soothe him down as his hands roamed freely over her body, making her moan.  
“How do you feel love?  
\- I'm afraid my father will complain to Lord Sanguinius... and... since he brought some ships, I'm really afraid he will be heard...  
\- My Lord will never let a civilian come before his sons, love. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us. But...” and he shifted uneasily at that. “earlier, I said you were loving me... Was I right?' he looked at her straight in the eyes.  
\- Of course you were my sweet darling. I love you Sigismund.  
\- Love you too Kerryann...”  
She kissed him, smiling when she broke the kiss. He kept on cradling her for some time, before getting out of the bed.  
“Come here love, I want to see my Lord Sanguinius, to... make it official, and talk about your father...”  
He did not let her answer, kneeling on the ground to kiss her, before getting her clothes. He dressed her up, exploring her body. She took his toga and followed his instructions to properly tie it up. She took advantage of it to explore his body as well. She leaned on his chest, her hands exploring his lower back. He shivered under her touch, hugging her closer and burying his face between her breasts. He breathed deeply, filing her scent in his memory. He rose, taking her hand, before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

He kept her little hand in his during the walk to his Lord's quarters. He brutally stopped not far from the doors, his enhanced hearing having allowed him to pick voices from inside Sanguinius' apartments. He recognized the voice of her father and he emitted a low growl. She looked up at him, worry written plain on her face. He instantly calmed down, holding her close.  
“Hush love, it's not against you. But your father is in there, and he is not happy. He wants my Lord to recede our pairing...”  
She did not say anything, burying her face in his stomach and holding him close instead. He smelled her fear, a bitter and acrid smell that he did not like. He hugged her, lowering himself to her height as she threw her arms around his neck. He said nothing, hiding her in his arms, trying to reassure her, until the door opened loudly. He held her closer at that, uncaring of her father. He gently stroked her hair, burying his face in her neck, reassuring her the best he could. Her façade fractured and she began to shake.  
“I don't want to lose you darling...” she whispered against him, her voice shaking.  
He kissed her on top of the head and promised it would never happen.  
Her father snorted at the sight, but the Sanguinary Guard at the door prevented any rash action. He shielded her at the sound, a muffled growl escaping his lips. He waited for the man to be gone, before knocking at the door. He was still holding her hand when the doors opened and they were gestured inside.

They knelt in front of Sanguinius, who was, at the time, slouching in a chair, eating grapes.  
“Rise, please. I know why you are here. First, I wanted to apologize. I did not link your name with your father's. I am sorry he bothered you the way he did.  
\- Lord... please... don't... we... we are mates already.” she spontaneously spoke out of fear, utterly forgetting she was not allowed to do so.  
Sanguinius lowered his eyes and saw she was positively frightened. Sigismund was little better, though he was more gifted at hiding it. She was holding his hand as hard as she could.  
“Don't worry, I knew you would get along well. And I did not see Sigismund right after the date, so I knew he had his mate.' he turned towards Sigismund. 'My son, I know why you are here, and I agree.  
\- Lord?  
\- Yes Sigismund, I agree. Let it be recorded that she is your mate. I will have it published publicly over the fleet, so no one will be able to deny, or bother you.”  
Sigismund gave a bright smile, fangs showing as tears welled up in his eyes. He fell on his knees, hugging her as he kissed her. She stayed unmoving, too stunned to react. Sanguinius dismissed them and Sigismund pulled his mate gently, making her follow him.

They quickly went back to his quarters, and only there did she break. She howled, gripping him tight as she buried her face against him, tears running freely on her cheeks. He picked her from the ground and made for the bed, sitting on it, Kerryann on his lap. He cradled her with one hand, the other wiping her tears. He was not unduly worried as he knew they were much needed release and joy tears. She finally calmed herself down and gave him her brightest smile. He smiled too, brighter than with the primarch.  
“My love... I told you nothing could happen to us. You see? Now everyone will know. And even your father won't be able to do anything about it.  
\- Sigismund... My darling, I'm so happy! So happy to be with you, so happy that now it's official!  
\- Me too you know? I... I feel so good with you, I... I feel human again... I love you Kerryann  
\- I love you too my beloved mate... But... I don't like this name anymore...   
\- Why?   
\- You're not my mate anymore, you're much more than that...   
\- You will never know what you are to me... There are no words for that and I couldn't possibly express it in a painting. You... I... Can I... can I call you my wife?   
\- ..."   
She could only nod, smiling weakly as she slumped against him, her resolve finally coming to an end.   
"Darling... My... husband... Beloved husband..."  
He hid his face in his hands at this word, shaking as he cried. He would never have believed she would use this word so easily.   
He fell back on the bed, but she moaned at that.   
"Love?   
\- You still have clothes... I... I need your skin...  
\- Oh, it's the only thing that is troubling you?   
\- Yes darling..."  
He did not say a word as he rose from the bed, discarding his toga and undressing her too. He laid down again, arms spread, offering himself to his wife, letting her do whatever she wanted. It was the first time he relinquished control that much and she smiled, softly nestling herself close to him, to his left. Where his human heart was. The gesture did not escape him and he smiled, happy with her resting her head over his heart.   
"Have you seen how you are love?   
\- Mmmhh?   
\- You're close to my human heart.   
\- Mh? Didn't do it consciously... I... I think I need to hear it beat to feel good. I feel better now, do you think it's because of that?   
\- I hope so... I would like you to know you have a big place here." He touched his heart. She smiled as she took his hand as well, putting it over her own heart. He felt it beat through her ribs, a strong, slow rhythm.   
"And you have a big place here too you know?"  
He did not answer, kissing her instead. She clambered higher, her head in his neck, her hand toying his skin.   
They did not need words.   
Sigismund replayed the scene in his head, the look of pure terror upon his wife's face when she faced Sanguinius the only proof of love he needed. He swore to himself he would not let her be afraid anymore.   
They stayed like this for hours, the other's presence being everything they needed. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later she began to stir, her hands roaming on his soft skin as she began to moan. She was shivering as well, even though he was holding her close and he knew she wasn’t cold. She bit her lip, beginning to purr softly as she looked at him in the eyes. He wondered what she had, until she kissed him. She pressed her body against his, her tongue slowly exploring his lips, then pushing past his teeth. She kissed him deeply, his hands going down on her back as she slithered on top of him. She broke the kiss, looking at him in the eyes as her hands went down on his belly. She teased his cock with a finger, making him jump and scream. He breathed hard, a look of desperate desire in his eyes. She smiled as she leaned down, whispering in his ear.   
“I want you my beloved husband... Let me take care of you...”  
She silenced him with a finger on his lips when he tried to answer, before beginning to kiss him. She started on his neck, nibbling the skin, kissing him after. She went down on his chest, her hands pressing hard, her fingers digging in his skin, her lips and tongue tracing every muscle they came across. She kissed her way down to his belly, her tongue tracing every tattooed blood drop. She stopped here, her hands nevertheless going down to his cock. He was already hardening and he cried out when she took it in her hands. He clawed at the blanket, grabbing fistfuls of it as she began to stroke him in shape. He arched his back, moaning as she learned his shape, and what he liked most. He snapped his eyes shut hard, feeling tears threaten to overwhelm him as she let go of his cock once he was in shape, only to hug him close. “Love me... my beloved husband, love me... please...” He howled, the sound of a pained animal finally released from his torment as he rolled over her, making her smile.  
“Love me like you want my darling...  
– I promise... I will... take care of you...”  
She let her legs stroke his softly, her feet locking behind his back as she pulled him closer, finally feeling his cock against her womanhood.  
She whimpered softly, her feet pressing on his lower back, forcing him down. They both screamed when he penetrated her, her hips shifting as he began to shake. He still was not accustomed to the sensation and he revelled in it, mustering all his self control to make the initial moment last, the feeling of belonging utterly new to him. He was treasuring these first moments, the feeling of weightlessness overwhelming him a still unexpected but yet welcomed release from something he knew now was pressing to his psyche. He freed one of his hands, running it on her face, making her smile and kiss his fingertips. He howled once more, his hips remaining still as his hand got lower, teasing his wife's breasts. She gave back, her hands exploring his back as much as they could, taking in the soft, scarless skin here. Her hands slowered on his hips, holding them tenderly, showing him how much she wanted him. He jerked at that, finally loving his new wife. She kept her hands on his hips, guiding him, teaching him love. Even though he was by far the largest man she ever had, she had never felt so good. He was careful and tender, always mindful not to hurt her. Her let her give the rhythm, and she decided to show him all the good love could do. She asked him to lean on her as much as he could, feeling his skin against her. He ground his hips at that, going in full, making her moan in pleasure. He was already breathing hard, his resolve fraying as he felt his pleasure build already. He growled softly, small moans soon interlacing as he felt his wife respond. She was moaning too, her hips following his rhythm, but soon it was not enough. Her hands began to hungrily explore his body, gripping him tight and pulling him closer, her fingers leaving red trails upon his skin as she bit her lips, her own pleasure threatening to drown her. He felt it too and pressed her harder in the sheets, urging her to come for him. She rose her hips, meeting his, taking him full. He cried out at that, his hand going behind her back, pressing her hips against him as she came, screaming his name. He kept on thrusting in her, always harder as his release built until he let go in a shout, shaking as he dropped his load deep in his wife. He kept on shaking, his hips jerking, his release coating them both until he rolled on his side, panting. She clambered back in his arms, smiling as she kissed him. “Love... it was so good... how do you feel?   
– Hmmmm, good, for now...  
– How so, 'for now'?” he asked, genuinely confused.   
– You will see my beloved husband...”

She looked at him with glassy eyes, biting her bottom lip as she drew her finger on his chest, tracing the shape of his armor plugs. He began to growl at that and she got lower, nails tracing the shape of his muscles between plugs. He took a sharp breath when her nails hit his skin and she moaned at that, nestling her body as close to his as she could. She decided to tease him in every way she could, she wanted to once again see this more feral side of him. She knelt on the bed, kissing his skin while her nails still played with him, making him growl louder. When she felt him begin to shake at her touch she straddled him, feeling his cock hardening between her legs, making her moan as she rolled her hips against him, getting him hard faster.  
He howled at that, his temper breaking the surface once more. He laid her down on the bed, his body looming over her, his growl still escaping his throat. She bared her teeth, growling playfully until he lowered himself on her, taking her mouth in a savage kiss to silence her. She nibbled his lips, making him break the kiss and bare his fangs. She bit her lips at that, loving the sight of his little fangs. He kissed her once again, as savagely as before. She nibbled his lips once again, making him growl louder still. She ran her tongue on his fangs, making him yelp. He bit her tongue softly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. It spurred him further and he bit her lips, before going down on her neck, kissing the skin previously marked by his fangs. She dug her fingers in his skull, pushing him down towards her breasts. She screamed when she felt him suckle and bite her nipples. She felt an almost unbearable agony build in her belly, a burning desire spreading throughout her whole body. He smelled it on her and he howled, spreading her legs as he knelt between them. He roared in pleasure as he penetrated her to the hilt, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate him. He knelt on the bed, burying his cock as hard as he could in his wife's soft folds, revelling in the feeling of warmth she was giving him. He went on all fours, his hips still bucking as hard as he could, until it was not enough. He howled, grabbing her arms and pulling her upright as he sat against the wall, the change of angle making her scream in pleasure. He smiled ferally at her, pulling her close. Sweat was running on his skin and she tasted it, the chemical tang tingling her tongue, and still this smell of warm sand was laying under the chemical smell. He leaned down, his fangs biting her lips without breaking the skin, making her moan in pleasure before giving back. He growled still, unaware he was doing so as he pressed her harder on his cock, feeling his previous release drip on his thighs and balls. He howled at that, his body beginning to shiver. She felt it and let her hands play on his skin, soothing him, before wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear how much she was loving him, and everything he was doing to her. He emitted a strange, strangled howl, burying his face in her hair, his body tensing as he tried to push his cock deeper in her. He felt his release build for a second time, his hips jerking at that, making her come a first time. She could not even scream, such was the intensity of her pleasure. He felt her shake against him, eyes half-closed as she came. He kept on looking her, his hips still thrusting as he wanted her orgasm to never stop. He drank the view of his wife, burning it in his memory, the pleasure coursing over her features, her slightly opened mouth, her fluttering eyes that were nonetheless fixed on him. He felt something break inside of him, the realization robbing him of speech as his own orgasm rocked him to his core. He kissed her hard, his fangs breaking the skin as he drank her blood, tasting her as he came.

She finally regained her senses only to see him still lost, blood on his lips. He came about a few seconds later, looking at her with horror in his eyes. His hand flashed to her face, his fingers pressing her lips, trying to stem the flow of blood as tears welled in his eyes.   
"Love I'm sorry oh I'm so sorry!"  
She silenced him with a finger to his lips as she felt the blood on hers.   
"You... you bit me?   
\- Yes...' he hung his head in shame. 'I'm so sorry my poor love... Will you ever forgive me?   
\- Yes. Yes I forgive you my poor darling. Hush now, it's nothing. Why did you do that?   
\- I... wanted to taste you... know everything of you... As I want you to taste... me..." he said as his fangs ripped his wrist. The blood began to well in the tear, a single drop falling on the white sheets. She pressed her lips to the cut, tears running on her cheeks as she tasted the bitterness of his blood. She tasted iron, strong chemicals that made her head spin and a strong coppery tang. He cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears as he kissed her, making them both taste their mixed bloods. She looked at him, holding her right wrist up.   
"You will have a scar my darling.   
\- Does it bother you? Because I can get rid of it easily...   
\- Yes. Yes it bothers me.   
\- Oh...   
\- Wait. It bothers me because you will be the only one to have this scar. Bite me, like you did. WE will both have this scar. This will be our mark."  
He hugged her close, his body shaking as he took a deep breath. His fangs ripped her skin in the same exact manner he did to himself. Her blood ran freely, staining the sheets as he applied pressure to the wound until her blood clogged, before fetching a gauze bandage and counterseptics. He lovingly wrapped her wrist in the gauze, holding her arm close to his heart.   
"I... I could never have dreamed...   
\- What my darling?   
\- This. All this. You. What you did. The scar. And the fact that you are here. That you love me.   
\- Me neither. But... now you're here. And it's all that matters."  
She kissed him on the lips as he laid down on the bed, holding her wrist against him. He pulled the blanket over them both as she comfortably nestled against him. He did not say a word, his blue eyes speaking for him as he kissed her tenderly, her wrist still across his heart.   
"Sleep my love, I am here. I take care of you. I am here, don't worry. Sleep in peace.  
\- I love you Sigismund. For real...   
\- I love you too..."  
She let her lips rest against his neck, the pulse of blood and his lone heartbeat soothing her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep eluded him this night. He kept his wife close, holding her wrist on his chest. He was  
careful to keep it in place, her ability to heal was far slower than his and he did not want the wound  
to open again.  
She was not sleeping peacefully this night, her body twitching and spasming against his, small  
moans escaping her lips. He soothed her down the best he could, but he felt hopeless at not being  
able to help her.  
She finally woke a few hours later, grumpy and groaning softly.  
“Hush love, hush, here I am. How are you?  
\- I don’t know… It hurts a bit, and I slept bad… And you darling?  
\- I did not sleep tonight. You were agitated, and I did not want to leave you alone. Are you really in  
pain?  
– Hhhn not really, it’s itching, more than really painful. And… I prevented you from sleeping?  
I’m sorry darling...” she hung her head.  
– Hey, no! I did not want to sleep after... that. I wanted to check if you were fine, and keep your wrist close to avoid reopening the wound. Don't worry I wanted to stay awake, for you.”  
She kissed him softly, hugging him with her free arm. He let go, breathing her scent and relaxing himself. He would never have thought how good it was to fully relax, even more so with someone that loved you for who you were.  
He finally rose from the bed, fetching the counterseptics and a new band-aid. He carefully unwrapped her wrist, noticing the wound was clean and already healing and he smiled. Once th bandage was done, he leaned back on the bed, holding his wife close.  
“Darling?  
– Hm?  
– I will need to fetch my things back from my workshop...  
– Can't it wait?  
– No darling, not really, as I don't want my stuff to be stolen. Happened to me in the past.  
– Alright love, alright, come here. Let me help you.”  
He got off the bed, fetching her clothes and dressing her up as he tied his toga up. They walked out of his room, holding hands for everyone to see. He caught a pneutrain, as the artificers' workshops were further down the ship. She had to guide him through the maze as he never set foot that far in the hell the workshops were. She had secured a booth at the far end of the room and she saw a servitor team was already waiting for them.  
He eyed her place, seeing a collection of neatly-arranged tools, an unassuming locker and a medium-sized plastic barrel. She walked over to her station, deftly picking her tools with both hands as she directed the servitors in being really careful with the barrel. She carefully put the tools in her locker, before picking it up from the ground, wincing as her wrist flared in pain. She cursed as Sigismund took the locker from her hands.  
“Love? Are you well?  
– Ack, yes don't worry. My wrist just came back to life when I lifted that locker.  
– Hold on, give it to me.  
– Be careful please darling... it holds my most precious things...  
– Oh, right then...”  
They left the workshops under the bewildered gaze of other artificers, but none dared to talk to her.  
She looked after the servitors as they left, only to be intercepted by a squad of Sanguinary Guard on their way back.  
“My Lord, we have orders from the primarch, you are to follow us.  
– Why?' he stood in front of her and looked at the squad leader menacingly.  
– I'm sorry my Lord, but as you now have an official mate, our Lord Sanguinius assigned you new, more spacious living quarters. And as she is an artificer, there is an extra room for her tools.  
– Alright then.”  
They walked for a bit over an hour, reaching a place deep in the vessel. The sergeant opened the door to something that could actually be called a real apartment. There was a huge main room, with a big bed in a corner, two desks including a human-sized one, a real bathroom and a second room almost as big as the first one, that was clearly intended as an artificer's workshop, with a sealing door and a full air-recycling system. She gestured the servitors towards the second room and they carefully dropped the barrel in a corner. Sigismund sent the guards and the servitors away before closing the door.  
He brought the locker on the table of the second room and looked at her intently.  
“Love, do you want to show me what's in your locker and barrel?  
– Well, why not? But the locker is gene-coded for me...”  
He moved away, letting her open the little thing. Inside he saw only a black cloth. He looked at her quizzically until she lifted the cloth, revealing two pistols.  
These were a pair of the most beautiful volkite serpentas he had ever seen. She stood motionless as he took in every detail of the guns, the finely ornate casing plates, the textured wood grips, the delicate, silver coils of the firing mechanisms. The plates were hand-engraved with fractal patterns, making the guns seem to vary in size and shape depending on how he looked at them. He did not recognize the design of the gun and he hovered a hand over them hesitantly, looking at her. She nodded, allowing him to pick one. She knew he was an astartes and he was used to firearms.  
He held the gun in front of his eyes, observing it carefully, taking in every detail, weighing it and noticing how perfectly balanced it was. He took the second, frowning at the fact they were too small for his hands, but he aimed them anyway, and found nothing wrong. He put them back in their case, looking at her.  
“They are beautiful love, where did you get them?  
– I...' she trailed off, blushing and looking at her feet.  
– Tell me, don't be afaid love.' he took her chin, feeling her shake.  
– I... I shouldn't even have them!  
– You stole them?  
– I-in a way, yes...  
– Tell me.' he said, his voice encouraging her to speak.  
– They... they belonged to a human officer, who had died on the field. The guns were smashed almost beyond repair. My overseer wanted to throw them away, and he did, until I had time enough to fetch them back in secret. And I repaired them, as best as I could, snatching time on my rest periods, recovering adamantium scrapings, melding them and rebuilding the guns.  
– You... you made them yourself?  
– No, the firing mechanism was already existing, albeit damaged. I only salvaged them.  
– They are beautiful, who trained you?  
– I... I've never been trained in guns restoration, not yet... All I'm sanctioned to do is armor. So I had to learn by myself...  
– Are they functional?  
– Yes, and I amped them up...  
– Oooh love, I'm so proud of you! Would you show me one day how they fire?  
– Of course!”  
He smiled at her, before leaning down to kiss her. He kept his wife in his arms as he eyed the plastic barrel in the corner of the room.  
“What's in this barrel love?  
– It... it's...  
– Tell me, don't be afraid, you know I won't leave you, or be mean with you.  
– It's not that darling... I'm not a... very compliant artificer, and I do... illegal things' she mouthed the last words as she began to shake.  
– What kind of illegal things love?  
– N-nothing that would harm people!' she blurted out. 'I-I just... created something that... would make me a heretic if it were known...  
– Tell me... love, please don't hide it from me, you know I love you...  
– Mars would probably kill me for that... I... I have created a means to enhance the resilience  
of power armor...  
– And it's in a barrel? What is it love?  
– Nanites... These ones are designed to copy the molecular structure of adamantium. They are meant to be injected in a protective yet very thin cushion beneath the first layer of adamantium. If this layer is broken and the sealing pad compromised, the nanites will seal the hole and keep the armor integrity intact on the field. They will need to be refilled after battle, and the armor properly repaired, but it could save many lives...”  
He hugged her close, not really knowing what to say.  
“Who trained you love?  
– No one. I... have just been reading books, and it seems I... I knew how to do that... But it's still not functional as I never have had the opportunity to test it...  
– I... I just can't believe how smart you are... Once the testings are done, would you accept to use my armor as a real-life test subject?”  
She blanched at his words shaking her head in denial.  
“ No... no no no, no never!  
– Why?  
– I... I don't want to fail, and get you harmed!  
– I know it won't happen love...  
– I don't even want to take the risk.  
– I trust you love...  
– Maybe. But you're not a test subject. Once they are perfected and operational, then I will gladly offer them to you. But not before.” her voice brooked no argument.  
He nodded, feeling it was time to give up on this particular aspect of the conversation.  
“Might I see them?  
– Why, of course, come over here. But be careful, don't touch them. If you have any adamantium trace on your hands, they will bond. And you won't be able to get rid of them. To be fair, I've never tried to bond them with human, or astartes flesh. And I don't want to discover the effects on you, darling. So, no hands allowed.”  
She walked over the barrel, Sigismund in tow. He peered over her shoulder as she removed the lid to reveal a pond of living silver. He could make swarms of nanites swimming in the barrel and he leaned over her shoulder, peering closer. He finally put his hands on her shoulders.  
“Am I allowed to put my hands here, artificer?' he said, a smirk in his voice.  
– Hmm, yes my Lord, as long as you stay away from the nanites pool.  
– And here? It seems more comfortable...”  
He lowered his hands on her breasts, cupping them gently as he kissed her neck. She moaned and his hands lowered on her waist, lifting her from the ground and bringing her to the bed.  
“What would it take to get access to this technology, artificer?  
– What do you have to offer my Lord?  
– Oh, just me. And endless pleasure. For us both...  
– Are trying to bribe me my L-mmmmmmhhh...”  
He kissed her, not letting her finish as his hands roamed under her clothes, making her shiver. He sat facing her, taking his time to undress her until she was naked, fake outrage spreading on her face as she tried to cover herself, closing her eyes when he got rid of his toga.  
“Hmmmm closing your eyes little artificer? I would prefer you to look at me, but it doesn't matter, you can touch me and you will open your eyes soon enough...”  
He let his hands explore her body, eliciting small moans from her as she nonetheless tried to keep her dignity covered. She did not see it but he was smiling as he began to caress every part of her body, complimenting in at the same time, until he gently laid her down on her back. He was laying on his side, close to her, as he kept on caressing her soft skin, until he lowered himself some more, kissing her tenderly.  
She finally opened her eyes, to see her First Captain laying naked close to her. She smiled.  
“It's true you make a fine figure my Lord...  
– So, do you like what you see, little artificer?  
– Hmmm, I think so...”  
He grinned, rolling over her to kiss her. He rose on his elbows, getting in position and making her feel his hard cock, before penetrating her softly.  
“And now, little, cute artificer?  
– Hhhnnnn... it... it mi-might become poss-possible...  
– Oh really? And what if I do... that?”  
He began to move his hips, penetrating her always deeper, making her moan. He decided to take his time, making her feel his full length in the softest way possible. He was moaning as well, still smiling, his little fangs showing this time.  
“Hhhhhnnn, your fangs are really... sexy...  
– Really? Hmmmm... you might even have the privilege to feel them. Everywhere on your soft skin...  
– You make it sound really tempting my Lord...  
– Now hush... Let me do...”  
He impaled her harder this time, making her scream. He heard the smile in her voice and kept on thrusting like this, grunting softly. She was wet and he felt himself slide easily, her insides enfolding him in warmth and softness. He yelped softly when his base finally hit her clit, making her scream in pleasure.  
“Oooohh s-so you... like it... deep? Like... this?  
– Hhhhnnn nnnyeeees... Ooooh yees keep on!”  
He smiled and let his free hand play with her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples until they were hard and sensitive. She was screaming every time his fingers brushed her nipples, the feeling drowning her in sensations, empowering what his cock was doing to her and she came, screaming, spreading her legs as her nails clawed at his chest.  
“Oooohhh yees little artificer... Ohh now you deserve it... Oooohh YES!!!”  
He impaled her as deep as he could, rolling his hips as he felt his release shoot through his cock. His hips spasmed as the sheer pressure of his release made it squirt from her. He pulled back, panting, and rolled on his side, letting his finger run on her sweaty skin.  
“And now, little artificer, do you think you will be able to provide me with his wonderful heretical tech of yours?  
– Hhhhmmmm might be, m'Lord...  
– Oh really? What would it take to secure it for my personal use?  
– Keep on... being such a nice person, and... I might consider it...”  
He looked at her intently, trying to find an answer. None came, save for a booming laughter that soon had him in tears. She joined the fit and they hugged each other, laughing their hearts out. He finally calmed down, kissing her.  
“Oh love, it was... just beautiful...  
– You're a great... performer, sweet!  
– Thank you!”  
He bowed his head, making her laugh some more, until he silenced her with a kiss. She smiled into the kiss, her hands tenderly exploring his face, until someone knocked at the door.


End file.
